


Playgrounds Are For Children

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alfred forgets how old he is, and despite numerous warnings from Matthew that it's not built for him, he still tries to enjoy the swing set at a local playground. Judging by his memories, it didn't seem to go quite the way that he could recall in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playgrounds Are For Children

**Author's Note:**

> So this post here came up on my dash, and the person who reblogged it had it tagged it with "Alfred F. Jones", and all I could think was "Yes. Yes. That is my big stupid baby right there." So I had to write some AmeCan for it. Just something quick and dumb, but I hope you enjoy! Smooches!

"Alfred."

Bright blue eyes blinked up at the sky, the sunlight catching off of the glass in his lenses and making them twinkle and go white with the glare.

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin' at the sky."

The crunch of shoes on bark met Alfred's ears, yet even still, he refused to lift his head, blond hair a mess on the dirty ground. Matthew's head poked into view, eyebrows knitted in concern, lips pursed in the way they always did when he was displeased with something.

"I'm going to ask my question again, only rephrase it," Matthew murmured, crossing his arms over his chest, "What  _were_  you doing to end up on the ground like this?"

"I can see up your nostrils from here."

Violet eyes rolled, the Canadian's head tipping backwards as he let out a long and deep sigh, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alfred, stand up."

"No."

"Alfred."

"Leave me here."

"Alfred."

"You're blocking the view of the clouds, but you're a pretty good view too."

Running a hand through his hair, Matthew looked back down, lips pulled to the side tightly, frowning, looking down at the American sprawled on the ground, arms and legs spread eagled around his torso. Chains dangled around him, along with a large chunk of wood and a metal fastener, the creaks and groans of the leftovers making Matthew uncertain.

"I was gone for  _five_  minutes."

"Wasn't countin'."

"I warned you not to."

"Mattie."

"I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Don't."

"But I knew you were too heavy for the swing set."

"You said 'too big' before."

"You were clearly both," Matthew sighed out, gesturing about him with a dragged out sigh, "You've snapped it clear in two down the middle. I knew this would happen, and now look at it."

At last, Alfred's eyes shifted from the blank stare above him and downwards, catching sight of the remnants of the swing set. The thick wood had splintered and cracked, the metal chains that had held up the swing prior to the American using it having slid off, the next swing sliding slowly down with the angle towards the breakage. It was a hopeless mess, with a deep groove in the bark and dirt where Alfred had come crashing down with a skid mid-swing.

Coming down to crouch by the American's head, Matthew's knees popped and cracked with the slow motion, the paler male studying the blank expression in concern, reaching out to brush some sunshine blond bangs from the other's face.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, an unnerving peace surrounding them, despite the many occupants of the park. They were all staring, and the two adults were very aware of the many eyes of curious children and shocked parents alike.

Alfred gave a slow nod, turning his eyes from the broken playground equipment to the sky once more.

"That cloud looks like a cat."

Sighing, Matthew began to dust off bark and dirt from Alfred's jacket, keeping his eyes down from the beginnings of murmurs.

"Come on, let's go home," Matthew pressed, helping to ease Alfred up into a sitting position, patting the other's back firmly to force off the filth, "I'll run you a shower and then we can go and watch a few episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, eh?"

Alfred merely nodded numbly, helped to be lifted up, eyes falling down at the swing that now lay wrecked on the ground.

"I forgot how old I was," he muttered, embarrassment colouring his tone, "I used to play on the swings all the time as a kid."

"Big kids get bigger toys," Matthew comforted, grasping Alfred's hand and kissed his cheek, starting to drag him away from the inadvertent scene they had caused, "If you clean up properly, I can use one of those big kid toys on you to make you feel better."

Snapping out of his shocked stupor, Alfred turned his head to his boyfriend, smiling a little.

"I like bein' an adult too. I forgot all the fun we get to have."

Matthew glanced sideways, looking to the American before rolling his eyes, sighing, and shaking his head.

"Sometimes, with the way you act, I forget if I'm your boyfriend or you mother."


End file.
